Rise Up
by Writer Noire
Summary: A desire to fix the mistakes of his past stayed with him even after Death. And when his oldest threat returns to an familiar place, he will join the Devils once more to end her. Permantely
1. Prologue

Within the darkest reaches of the void a boy sits in the middle of white platform. His figure was pure white with only black energy covering one of his eyes and left hand. The only other color was a red slash across his chest.

The dead smile on his face barely lifted when he turned around. For a brief second his platform moved as if there was still wind. The wisps of white formed a few figures and his smile grew. They faded away and he turned back to the void, smile gone.

"You've kept yourself here too long."

"Piss off God." The figure turned to an old lady knitting a red scarf. Crimson just like someone he knew. God smiled. "This void is place where your existence comes to finally bear rest. Yet here we are."

"We've had our bodies scattered to the ends of the universe within time and space. I'm surprised we still have a conscious."

"You died passing judgement on someone you loved. The one who betrayed your own allies and destroyed your world. She is gone, but I still sense an uneasiness about you."

The figure tapped his wound and with drew his hand to see the red seeping down his fingers. He sighed. "I wish I had more time."

"As do we all, but talking about time I believe my scarf is complete." God stood up and walked over to the figure. They placed it over his neck. Moving their hand, the scarf circled around and hung nicely from their neck. "My best work yet."

"Thank you, but what's the occasion." God sighed. They withdrew and looked at the void. "The peace you seek is not yet here until you deal with the one who has been the source of your pain."

"She's dead. I've seen to that." God shook their head. "Not even close."

The figure's eyes widened before looking downtrodden. "Of course she'd be to stubborn to kill with just that attack. Where is she?"

God looked at him. "Everywhere and nowhere, but I sense her direction. It's toward a universe very similar to yours. Where your allies live." His eyes widened as he stood up.

"How do I get there?" God smiled. "Using my power as a channel I can send you there. Just believe me that these are desperate times. And once you're in their universe your body will have its limits."

"Will it be a new body or will I possess the me of that universe." God tugged the scarf.

"This is your lifeline. Should the scarf be destroyed to its last thread, you will return here and must wait till I make another one." The figure looked at the scarf and could feel its power.

"And my powers?"

"The same." The figure stood up and cracked his knuckles. "By that you mean..."

"Your partner has been removed from you. There's no way to retrieve him back."

The figure looked down in sadness before sighing. God stood up and pointed at the void. A bright light erupted as a small hole opened up and on the other side color reigned. The figure looked at it with awe as God looked at him.

"Prepare yourself when she arrives. And you may need allies."

"Of course." He stepped up when God gripped the end of his scarf. "Do not kill their world's version of her. Do you understand child?"

The figure nodded. God let go and the figure ran to the edge of platform before jumping high into the air. He reached the hole and braced himself. As he entered, flesh and bone began re growing. Skin covered them before more a dark navy blue collared jacket covered his torso. Black pants covered his legs and his natural color.

His eyes returned to their brown shading. His left eye however turned from brown, to green, to red, then blue, and finally purple. He stuck his legs out before landing on soft grass. He gasped at the cool dew on his hands as he opened his eyes.

The town's light greeted him. He felt something so old return to him as he looked at his now fleshy hand. The red scarf blew softly in the wind as the figure closed his eyes and let out the closest thing to laughter he's felt in what seems a millennia.

Issei Hyoudo felt so happy to return to the world of existence.


	2. Break In the New Body

Issei clenched his fist as he smirked at feeling things again. "Mm feels...nice." The air was cool and refreshing as Issei walked through town and saw the local bathhouse. And trying to peek in was his two male friends.

"Matsuda? Motohama?" Issei asked. It's been so long since he's seen them. The two looked around and gasped.

"Issei you son of bitch whatcha you think you doing?"

"We're trying to be quiet!"

Issei crossed his arms and chuckled at them. "Not going to be so stealthy with attitudes like that."

Motohama grabbed Issei and pulled him over to one of the few holes. "Still we have found a perfect spot. The ones told in old stories with perfect cover and view. Take a look my friend."

Issei adjusted his scarf and remembered when he was more into this. But having your existence pushed to the very ends of the void can mellow out desires. Keyword mellow not erase. He complied with the order and saw the steam from the water give a good cover.

He blushed slightly at the many ladies that were present when Matsuda pulled him back. "Wow you guys got a good spot."

Matsuda smirked. "Hell yeah we do. This is the perfect oasis for guys like us."

"Massive pervs?" Issei asked with a hint of joy. Motohama nodded hard."See the perfect spot to find the greatest babes in town! Other than ones at school of course."

"Yeah you still horde all the best nubile flesh at the Occult Research Club! Why don't we join you and find share the love." Issei peacefully raised up his arms. "Hey if it were up to me I'd consider it, but Rias..."

He froze at the name that escaped his lips. The teen felt the weight return as the jovial activity with his old friends faded. And they could see that.

"Did something happen with Rias?"

"You can tell us, we won't tell."

Issei smiled at the genuine sincerity behind it. And felt a nostalgic wave run through his thoughts. "How bout we drop this thing and I can tell you a couple of things about the new-"

His sense went off. The scarf warmed up even faster as Issei turned and saw a stray devil luring someone away. He turned to his friends and backed away.

"Tell us what?"

"Are going to tell us something erotic you discovered?" Issei saw a young couple lured into the alleyway. "Actually it's a magic trick. And I just need to snap my fingers."

He snapped his fingers and the two with him gained blank looks on their faces. Issei moved them back to their peep hole before the effect wore off as he turned to the alleyway. Before he did, he left a message.

"You didn't see me. You'll look for me at school and try to convince me to join you at your new peeping hole." He ran off as Matsuda and Motohama returned to their activity as if not realizing their friend was there.

Issei ran down the alleyway and saw the devil holding the woman upside down and the man unconscious. The stray devil licked its lips when Issei took in a deep breath.

"Hey put them down!"

"Red Dragon Emperor!" Issei blinked before realizing he was known as that before. He shook his head and took a stance. "Let them go."

The devil snickered. It dropped the girl before firing a tendril right at him. Issei stepped to the side and dodged it. Confused, it tried to land numerous hits but Issei kept moving out of the way. None of its attacks were working and it began to get frustrated. Issei's left eye turned green and felt a rush of power flow through him.

"Boost." He muttered. Then the eye color changed red when a dragon skull appeared behind him. It charged a red orb in its mouth and fired a straight beam. It hit the demon and sent it flying into the abandoned building inside. Issei charged in and walked through the door.

The empty building was old and dreary. He walked a few steps when the ground broke underneath him. Issei gasped in surprise before landing on the ground. His eye turned purple and looked around. The dark provided no cover for him and before he knew it, the stray demon was charging an energy spear.

"Take this!" Issei held his left hand out and his eye turned blue this time. "Divide!" The spear shrunk into nothingness. Issei smirked before realizing how out of breath he was. He fell on one knee and felt so tired. "Limits. I forgot."

The stray demon, frustrated, roared in anguish when Issei hit the ground with his fist. The ground shook before spikes arose from the ground and impaled the demon. It screamed in anguish when Issei charged up another shot.

"I think I found it. It's down there!" Issei's eyes widened when he noticed that voice. He dropped his attack and hid behind a wide pillar. The spikes fell apart and the demon was free. It gasped for breath when a girl in white dropped kicked it down. "Ah hell yeah! Good job Koneko!"

Koneko looked up and barely cracked a smile. "Thanks you perv. Is the President here?" Her partner jumped down and landed next to her. "Not yet. We're in charge of holding her."

"We'll hurry up and get ready in case this thing decides to move." Her partner smirked before holding out his left hand. "Boosted Gear!"

Issei smiled at the two as Koneko and the other Issei got in a battle stance. The demon he's been fighting was badly damaged and tried getting up. "Jesus Koneko, you fucked this thing all the way up."

"I didn't do this much damage." Koneko replied with a questionable look. Issei held his breath as she sniffed the air. "Issei did you shower today?"

"What? I totally did."

"Doubt it. This place smells like you." Issei sighed at that reason. "And what's that supposed to mean."

"Perversion and sweat." Koneko replied. Issei held back a chuckle when he heard another stomp. "Guys? You got things under control there?"

"We got Kiba!" Issei saw the swordsman jump down. Thinking he's seen enough, Issei snapped his fingers and disappeared from the sight. The others looked at the source of the sound to see no one.

"I'm sure I heard something." Kiba said. Koneko looked skeptical of the source and realized the scent she was smelling earlier was not as strong. Issei of their group just looked confused as his Sacred Gear charged up.

Back on top the foreign Issei sat on top of the roof with him holding the scarf close. His eyes bore down on the others walking down to the warehouse. It was Asia. The blonde was walking by herself as she followed the others. Her smile was still burned in his mind and he couldn't tell the difference between either. And finally was Akeno and...Rias.

The joy and smile he had on his face since he got here faltered when he saw the head of his former peerage. She looked to be playfully arguing with Akeno and it was hard to imagine her like this. At peace with her servants.

He stood up and watched them enter the warehouse. A few minutes later, red and black energy brightened up the windows and Issei knew the stray devil was gone. Tucking the scarf closer, Issei tried composing himself as he watched them walk away. He let out a sigh as he remembered God's words.

 _"You may need allies."_

Koneko stopped real quick and Issei froze as she turned her head. He backed away from her range and waited a few minutes.

"Koneko are you coming?"

"Be there soon." Issei let out a breath of relief when he sat down on the roof. He watched the members and himself leave the premises. He kept a good eye on Rias though. He couldn't be too sure of anything.

After a moment when they finally become dots in the distance, Issei stands up. He looked around and found an empty field miles away from the town. Concentrating his energy and focus, Issei snapped his fingers and teleported to that field. His shoes touched the grass and he let out a tired sigh.

"Alright let's actually test my abilities. A better test run with less chance of discovery." He closed his eyes and opened them with his left eye green. Power surged from deep within in him and spread over his very cells.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little dragon emperor. Nice duds." A shrill voice said behind him. Issei turned around and saw it was Freed. The psychotic priest that was one of his first few enemies. "Son of a bitch. What're you doing here?"

"Working obviously and enjoying a little stroll through the woods when I found your punk ass. What got tired of the sweet ladies at that little club of yours." Issei's eye turned green again and he felt more power build up. Hopefully his body could handle it.

"But since we're here I want to show you the shiny new toy I got!" Freed reached into his coat and pulled out a long blade. Issei growled as he remembered the Excalibur Freed wielded long ago in his world. "Cool huh? Well I shown you mine, whip out yours!"

Issei's bangs covered his eyes as his eye slowly turned red. "I suggest you leave if you want that sword." The power moved to his left hand and sparked intensely.

Freed laughed. "No chance fuck head I got some business to deal with but I want to have some fun. And if you won't make a move then I will you pathetic little devil!"

Issei held his hand up as Freed jumped into the air and froze. "What the hell?"

With a wave of his hand, Issei sent Freed across the field and him sliding against the ground. Sweat began to form as Issei took another stance. His eye was glowing bright red as Freed got up.

"Surprising, but to hell with that!" Freed struck the ground and cracks formed. Issei jumped back and formed a massive dragon skull underneath his feet. It levitated him off the floor as Freed whistled. "Oh you're just full of surprises. I'm so glad it's just the two of us, I don't want those other brats ruining the fun."

Issei narrowed his eyes and took aim. "Three, two, one: Dragon Cannon!"

The skull opened its jaw and fired a red beam out. Issei began to pant as he knew the multiplier restarted. Freed barely dodged it and saw the burnt path behind him.

"Nice." Issei scowled and moved whatever power was in his hand and lifted Freed up. The ex priest gasped in surprise as Issei threw him as far as he could. Issei watched him disappear and collapsed on the ground. "Fucking hell. I use too much magic."

He looked at his left hand. "I don't have you Draig. Wish I did then this would be easier." Issei pulled himself up and looked at the torn up ground. He shook his head and pulled himself up.

"Control. I need better control." Issei muttered as he took a deep breath. He looked back on past events and began thinking.

"Alright, if Freed has Excalibur and Xenovia isn't here...that fucking Fallen Angel leader will show his face." Issei tried racking all the memories he can dig up. So far they few and far between. Issei looked at the town and saw from a distance two hooded figures approaching the town.

"Irina, Xenovia." He said with a sad tone. The memories of peace were barely there, but the memories of pain that they went through. Issei felt his eyes water as he remembered their bodies. Bloody and beaten. He swallowed his sadness and focused on the town. He snapped his fingers and was getting himself prepared.

Issei needs the Occult Research Club. It'll be a pain to introduce himself, but maybe a flair of the dramatics can break the ice when he reveals himself.


End file.
